


Stalker? More Like Secret Admirer

by lauraptor



Series: Something about you reminds me of home [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraptor/pseuds/lauraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma Swan lost her job, she's been living in her little yellow bug. Unable to feed herself proper meals, drinking rain water and having many a sleepness nights. So when Emma realises her time left is short, logic goes out the window as she stalks the most beautiful women she had ever seen, wanting her to be the last thing she sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker? More Like Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is good Regina, Regina who saved Snow White. (Shes not evil... Yet.) after cora ripped Daniels heat out and crushed it, Regina found a way to a magic bean and went no place her mother could find her: Earth. Emma makes it to Earth for the same reason as she did on the show except that Rumple chose Zelena to cast the curse.

It was becoming unhealthy, she'd been following this mysterious women around for almost a month and she hadn't even noticed her and her bright yellow bug. Ever since she saw her that one time at the drag racing events in Maine, Emma Swans life had been consumed with finding out about this women.

She wrapped her red leather jacket around her shoulders for warmth, since the AC in her car had broke. The front door of the quaint little cottage opened and the tall, dark haired and brown eyed women stood onto her front step, in a black suit (man, did she like that colour or what? Emma couldn't remember her wearing anything else.) Swan was parked to the side of the women's house and watched as she made her way down her front path, her presence made Emma forget about the fact she'd been sleeping in her car, eating leftovers from cafes and freezing for 6 months now. She was wearing away, soon there'd be nothing left of her, so why not spend her last days watching the most beautiful women ever to walk the planet, live a life Swan knew she could never be a part of. Theres no way shes gay, and shes probably not bi either.

A knock on Emma's window snapped her out of her daydream, she jumped in shock, turned to see who was there and screamed to see her 'stalk-e' standing there. Swan wound down the window.  
"I've seen you!" the women said almost too matter of fact-ly, "around." she added to make her statement, less, hurtful, "Are you quite fascinated by my simplistic life?"  
Swan just watched the women in awe, not sure what to say, or why she hadn't completely flipped on her for well, stalking her.  
After no reply the women continued her one way conversation, "I'm Regina, you are?"  
Swan rustled through the mass of paper on her dashboard before finally finding an old business card and handing it to the women.  
"Emma Swan. Bail bonds." she read aloud.  
Swan sank into her seat at the thought of her previous career.  
"Does Emma Swan speak?" Regina asked curiously.  
Emma nodded, the lack of food, drink & sleep really left her with no energy for anything, she actually couldn't remember the last time she'd spoken to anyone.  
"I'm sure i saw you at the drag races, then my usual coffee shop, my work, the supermarket, the park and my house." Regina slowed down towards the end of her sentence, piecing bits of the puzzle together.  
"Have you been following me?" She asked politely, which shocked Emma.  
Emma sank even further into her seat, any deeper and the leather would swallow her whole.  
"Oh." Regina said, shocked in realisation.  
"Your life must suck if you like watching mine." It was a matter of seconds before Regina regretted what she had said.  
"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to-" she was cut off.  
Swan sat up, taking a huge breath of air into her lungs, "You don't have to be sorry, i should be. Sorry." Swans voice croaked before she leant forward into a coughing fit.  
"Are you ok? Miss Swan? Dear, please." Regina lent through the window into the small bug to place her hand on Swans arm.

It was at that moment both women felt a rush run through them, there blood sparked at this new feeling, an unknown feeling, but a good one at that.

Swan reclaimed her breath and said faintly, "I'm fine. Thank you."  
Regina was still in her car, unaware of how close her and the strangers face were,  
"You look like you need some food and a coffee and some rest. How about a meal on me and a well deserved sleep on a memory foam mattress?"  
Swan looked into her eyes, "Why are you so nice to me? I've stalked you for over a month."  
"Call me crazy, but i don't see you as a stalker, more like a secret admirer. I know crazy. I've just always had this thing over fairytales, i love the concept of true love and happy endings. Now how about that date?" Regina said, the corners of her mouth curling.  
"Date?!" Swan said confused, before realising what she meant and smiled back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes, they're not my strong points. Also apologies if this sucks i havn't wrote anything for a while and i suddenly jus got some inspiartion at 12 at night :)


End file.
